Heretofore, it was generally known to adhere or coat unsaturated elastomers. Corona discharge has been used to activate the surfaces of polyolefin films for self-bonding and printing. However, it has not been known to adhere a coating to a highly saturated elastomer since such elastomers are resistant to bonding and to surface treatments for bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,378 to Pearson et al relates to a cured rubber tire and a laminate of cured polyurethane and to a rubber surface preparation which includes treatment with chlorine water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,685 to Ogawa et al relates to a process of modifying a vulcanized rubber surface utilizing a halogenating agent dispersed in a waxy substance wherein the halogenating agent includes halogenated isocyanuric acid and the like.
An article entitled "Corona Discharge Activation and Reconstruction of Elastomer Surfaces" in Rubber Chemistry and Technology, Volume 60, No. 1, March-April 1987, relates to exposing elastomers to corona discharge. EPDM exposed to corona discharge did not demonstrate increased adhesion strength.